mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (odcinek)
Princess Twilight Sparkle (z ang. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle) — dwa pierwsze odcinki sezonu czwartego oraz 66 i 67 ogółem. Opis Wstęp thumb|left|Jedna z prób lotu kończy się na pobliskim drzewie Na początku odcinka, Rainbow Dash uczy Twilight latać, co wychodzi jej dość słabo. Applejack zaczyna ją pocieszać, zwracając się do niej „Księżniczko”, lecz Twilight ją poprawia mówiąc, że to nie jest konieczne. Rarity nie rozumie tego, uważając, że choć zrezygnowała z ciągłego noszenia korony, to chociaż powinna zaakceptować nowy tytuł, lecz alikorn nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo, gdy przyjaciółki mówią do niej w ten sposób. Na dodatek nie jest pewna, czy zdoła w dwa dni nauczyć się latać na tyle dobrze, by zaprezentować pewną sztuczkę na obchodach Letniego Święta Słońca. Kolejna próba lotu kończy się zaryciem głęboko w ziemi. Przygotowania do obchodów Cała siódemka głównych bohaterów wybiera się do zamku, by podziwiać najnowszy witraż, przedstawiający Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle. W rozmowach wspominają, że Pani Burmistrz bardzo potrzebowała pomocy w przygotowaniach do święta, przez co nie będą mogły być wszystkie razem w rocznicę dnia zawiązania przyjaźni, co martwi alikorna. Applejack wspomina, że Klejnoty Harmonii połączyły je wszystkie i żadne królewskie obowiązki nie są w stanie tego zmienić. Potem kucyki udają się na Canterlocki dworzec i żegnają się z Twilight, która musi zostać i pomagać Celestii w przygotowaniach do święta w stolicy. Specjalną przysięgą wymyśloną przez Pinkie Pie obiecują, że napiszą o wszystkim, co się wydarzy w Ponyville podczas uroczystości, a gdy znów się spotkają, Rarity zamierza odświeżyć bibliotekę, by wyglądała bardziej królewsko. Twilight i Spike sprawdzają plan przygotowań i okazuje się, że są do przodu z rozkładem. Mimo to, księżniczka nie przyjmuje propozycji smoczego asystenta, aby wybrać się na chwilę do Ponyville, aby móc szybko zareagować na wypadek komplikacji. Nagle do komnaty wchodzi Księżniczka Celestia, więc alikorn i smok kłaniają się jej, lecz ona upomina swoją byłą uczennicę, że już nie musi tego robić. Pani Dnia wyjawia, że choć Letnie Święto Słońca było dla jej poddanych symbolem wygnania Księżycowej Czarownicy, to samej Celestii przypominało jedynie o tym, że musiała wygnać swoją własną siostrę, lecz dzięki Twilight, jest to także dzień ponownej przemiany Księżniczki Luny w dobrego kucyka. Starszy alikorn wychodzi, zostawiając pozostałą dwójkę, by kontynuowali przygotowania. Zaginięcie księżniczek i inwazja lasu Twilight robi sobie drzemkę, lecz po przebudzeniu zauważa, że na niebie są jednocześnie księżyc i słońce. Budzi Spike'a i pędzi poszukać odpowiedzi na pytanie. Po drodze zostaje zaczepiona przez tłum domagający się wyjaśnienia, lecz nowa księżniczka go nie zna. Strażnikom udaje się odciągnąć ją, by przekazać szokującą wiadomość: Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna gdzieś zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Postawiona nagle przed obowiązkiem dowodzenia Strażą Królewską, Twilight wydaje rozkaz, by kontynuować poszukiwania i informować ją na bieżąco. Do sali wpada kolejny strażnik ze złymi wieściami: wygląda na to, że Ponyville jest atakowane... przez Las Everfree. Sprawy we wspomnianym miasteczku nie wyglądają zbyt dobrze: zwierzęta kryją się w chatce Fluttershy przed dziwnymi cierniami, których rodzina Apple żadnym sposobem nie może się pozbyć, chmury zachowują się agresywnie w stosunku do Rainbow, a Rarity i Sweetie Belle uskarżają się na problemy z kontrolowaniem magii. Twilight niezwłocznie rusza do Ponyville. Początkowo zamierzała wybrać się pociągiem, lecz Spike przypomina jej o tym, że teraz przecież może latać. Niestety świeżo upieczony alikorn nie jest jeszcze zbyt dobrym lotnikiem, więc Spike zaczyna żałować podsunięcia tej propozycji. Nawet pasy bezpieczeństwa na niewiele się zdają, gdy lądowanie w bibliotece okazuje się być dość twarde. Zastają tam pozostałą piątkę kucyków, które bezskutecznie próbowały znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie w książkach, i przekazują im szokujące wieści o zniknięciu księżniczek. Twilight, wiedziona intuicją i wskazówkami co do natury zdarzeń, które mają właśnie miejsce, decyduje się na zabranie ze sobą Klejnotów Harmonii, oraz zaczyna domyślać się, kto stoi za tym wszystkim. Poszukiwanie prawdy Twilight z przyjaciółkami, dzięki Klejnotom Harmonii oraz zaklęciu danym przez Celestię, przywołują Discorda i rozkazują mu uwolnić księżniczki i posprzątać cały bałagan. On jednak twierdzi, że nie maczał w tym palców, lecz kucyki nie chcą mu uwierzyć. Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Rarity chcą zamienić go z powrotem w kamień, lecz Fluttershy broni go, zwracając uwagę, że nie mają dostatecznych dowodów jego winy. Obrażony, lub po prostu złośliwy Discord odmawia udzielenia pomocy w rozwiązaniu zagadki. Poleca jednak zasięgnąć rady u Zecory, która właśnie uciekła ze zbyt dzikiego, nawet jak na nią, lasu. Zebra także nie zna powodu całego zamieszania, ale ma za to miksturę, która może rzucić nieco światła na całą sprawę. Pierw, należy zmienić kolor mikstury na biały przy pomocy magii alikorna, co ze względu na nowy status Twilight, nie jest żadnym problemem. Potem nowa księżniczka bierze łyk i przenosi się w dziwne miejsce. Widzi, jak Księżniczka Luna zamienia się w Księżycową Czarownicę. Chwilę później do sali przylatuje Księżniczka Celestia. Próby przemówienia Pani Nocy nie wydają się skutkować i po chwili rozpoczyna się powietrzna bitwa, którą przegrywa starsza z sióstr. Z bólem serca Pani Dnia sięga po swoją sekretną broń... Klejnoty Harmonii, które wyglądają tak, jak w dalekiej przeszłości. Twilight orientuje się w końcu, że tak naprawdę jest to tylko wizja, w której bierze jedynie bierny udział. Wszystko toczy się dalej tak, jak przed tysiącem lat: dzięki mocy Klejnotów Harmonii, Celestia wygania swoją siostrę na księżyc na następne tysiąc lat. Pierwsza wizja dobiega końca. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni tym, jak zachowywała się w międzyczasie Twilight, która przez ten czas mówiła do siebie, a raz nawet się rozpłakała. Dotychczasowe informacje to jednak za mało, więc nowa księżniczka bierze kolejny łyk, który być może udzieli więcej informacji. Widzi kolejną retrospekcję, w której Księżniczki używają Klejnotów Harmonii do zamiany Discorda w kamień. Potem widzi jak Celestia i Luna podejmują wielkie ryzyko, zabierając Drzewa Harmonii jego klejnoty, bowiem to jedyne źródło magii na tle potężne, by pokonać Discorda, jednak może to spowodować nadmierny rozrost lasu Everfree, gdy magia Drzewa się wyczerpie z racji pozbawienia go źródła mocy. Gdy wizja się kończy, cała siódemka głównych bohaterów decyduje się wyruszyć na poszukiwania owej magicznej rośliny do mrocznego lasu. Wycieczka do lasu Po drodze przypadkowo rozjuszają graniodyla (ang. cragadile), który rusza na Twilight, jednak nie może ona uciec, ponieważ nie posługuje się jeszcze dość dobrze skrzydłami i z tego stresu nie jest w stanie wzlecieć ku górze. Po tym doświadczeniu, jej przyjaciółki decydują się odesłać alikorna do domu, aby nie ryzykować jej życia, w przeciwnym wypadku Equestria straciłaby kolejną księżniczkę i nie miałby kto rządzić krajem. Sama zainteresowana ze smutkiem przystaje na tę propozycję i wraca ze Spike'iem do Ponyville. Na miejscu, fioletowy kucyk zastaje Discorda. Gdy poznaje on powód jej powrotu, zaczyna z niej kpić, wytykając, że w ten sposób pokazuje, iż jest lepsza od innych, bowiem ona trzyma się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki stawiają czoła niebezpieczeństwu. Te słowa dotarły do Twilight, która postanawia czym prędzej wrócić do reszty. Twilight i Spike mają problemy z odnalezieniem reszty, więc smok postanawia wspiąć się na pobliskie drzewo i sprawdzić czy ich nie dostrzeże. Okazuje się, że są one całkiem niedaleko i gdy miał już przekazać dobre wieści, okazuje się, że księżniczka została zaatakowane przez dziwne rośliny, które trują ją pyłkiem. Asystent biegnie sprowadzić pomoc. Tymczasem reszta kucyków odnajduje Drzewo Harmonii, lecz siłowe metody ocalenia rośliny nie skutkują, a innych pomysłów nie mają. W tym momencie zaczynają żałować, że odesłali Twilight, która zapewne znalazłaby jakieś rozwiązanie. Niemalże dochodzi do kłótni, gdy przybiega Spike z prośbą o pomoc. Gdy w końcu docierają na miejsce, zastają półprzytomną przyjaciółkę, lecz w ostatniej chwili ratują ją z opresji, unieszkodliwiając wszystkie rośliny. Poświęcenie Twilight znajduje sposób na ocalenie drzewa - należy oddać mu z powrotem Klejnoty Harmonii. Jej przyjaciółkom nie podoba się zbytnio ten pomysł, bowiem teraz nie będą mogli ich używać do bronienia Equestrii, oraz nie będą mogły zamienić Discorda w kamień, gdyby było to konieczne. Applejack dodatkowo wspomina, że te amulety utrzymują całą szóstkę razem, lecz księżniczka ją poprawia: Te słowa przekonują ostatecznie wszystkich do oddania Klejnotów. Choć ciernie próbują w tym przeszkodzić, Twilight udaje się odłożyć Klejnoty na miejsce. Naładowane drzewo bez problemu pozbywa się wszelkich niechcianych roślin zarówno w samym lesie Everfree, jak i w Ponyville, przy okazji uwalniając Celestię i Lunę z uwięzi, które są pełne podziwu dla fioletowego kucyka za tak odważny krok. Po chwili drzewo wypuszcza kwiat. Gdy Twilight trąca jego pąk wyskakuje z niego skrzynka na sześć kluczy. Na razie nikt nie wie gdzie one są, lecz Celestia jest pewna, że jej była uczennica nie będzie ich szukać w pojedynkę. Cała prawda W drodze powrotnej, już na skraju lasu, cała siódemka głównych bohaterów zostaje powitana przez Discorda. Od razu zaczyna dopytywać się o Klejnoty Harmonii, lecz Applejack wyznaje, że już ich nie posiadają. Oznaczałoby to pełną swobodę dla niego, lecz Fluttershy szybko gasi jego zapał, każąc mu pomóc w sprzątaniu całego bałaganu, ostrzegając przy tym, że jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, to ich przyjaźń się skończy. Discord zgadza się na taki układ. Applejack zastanawia się nad powodem, dlaczego to wszystko wydarzyło się dokładnie teraz. Także Discord o tym myśli, mówiąc, że jego nasiona powinny były dawno wykiełkować. Twilight domaga się wyjaśnień, dostając w zamian kolejny łyk tajemniczej mikstury do oglądania przeszłości. Księżniczka ponownie doznaje wizji pokonania Pana Chaosu, lecz tym razem uwaga zostaje skupiona na dziwnych nasionach. Ich przeznaczeniem było urosnąć do niebotycznych rozmiarów, uwięzić Celestię i Lunę, oraz wyssać magię z Drzewa Harmonii, lecz było ono na tyle silne, by przez tysiące księżyców odwlekać ten nieunikniony, jak się okazało, moment. Zapytany o powód zatajenia tej bardzo istotnej informacji, stwierdza, że w ten sposób Twilight nauczyła się czegoś nowego o byciu księżniczką. Epilog W końcu nadeszła pora na uroczyste Letnie Święto Słońca, na którym, mimo wcześniejszych innych planów, obecne są także przyjaciółki Twilight. Całość zostaje rozpoczęta uroczystymi fanfarami, a Księżniczka Celestia raczy zgromadzonych przemową: Po przemowie następuje główna część uroczystości: Księżniczka Luna zaczyna opuszczać księżyc, a Celestia wznosić słońce, i gdy tylko oba ciała niebieskie spotykają się na niebie, Twilight Sparkle, już w nowej koronie, przelatuje między nimi, wywołując na niebie, przy pomocy swojego rogu, magiczną eksplozję w kształcie swojego znaczka. Ciekawostki * Na Comic-Conie w San Diego pokazano kilka animatykówtj. animowanych scenorysów czwartego sezonu. Jeden z nich (opętanie Luny) jest fragmentem pierwszej części opisywanego odcinka. * W odcinkach 1 i 2 pojawia się Discord. Grafiki Grafika promocyjna 4 sezonu.png|Grafikoreklama z Hub'a Galeria en:Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu